Back Seat of the Car
by Charlottay
Summary: A seemingly Muggle girl arrives from Australia at Hogwarts on a significant day. Warning contains spoilers for HBP don't read unless you have read HBP.


Disclaimer: This work draws on the work of J.K. Rowling for inspiration so any characters; situations or places that you recognise belong to her, not me and you are mad if you think differently.

Nikki was sitting in the back seat of the car dozing and listening to Missy Higgins. All of a sudden she started to spin around, then as suddenly as it had started it stoped and she landed like a tonne of bricks on the ground. She looked around and was immediately aware she was somewhere she had never seen a picture of, much less been to. On one side there was a large lake and on the other a dark looking forest. It was also the middle of the day, not night and it definitely wasn't winter. Just as she had concluded this three teenagers came into view, 2 boys and a girl. They were all wearing strange garments that looked slightly like priest's vestments. After a while the three, who had gotten closer, noticed Nikki and walked up to her. The girl, who had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and was of average height, asked, "Are you ok? You look a bit dazed"

"Yes, I'm ok just a bit surprised that's all. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're at Hogwarts of course," answered all three.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"You don't know?" all three asked incredulously.

"No, I don't so could you tell me?"

"Sure, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" answered the girl.

"You're pulling my leg," replied Nikki, "magic doesn't exist for God's sake."

"Well if it doesn't exist explain this!" said one of the boys, he had flaming red hair, lots of freckles and was tall and gangly, as he pulled what looked like a stick out of his clothing and said "_Avis_".

This caused a flock of small birds to appear out of the stick.

"Ok, so magic exists and there is a school for it, but where is this school?"

"In Scotland" was the answer from the third member of the group, he had very messy black hair, bright green eyes and glasses, as well as a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"I'm in Scotland, shit, how am I going to get home, especially without a passport. Better still, how in hell did I go from Australia to Scotland in about five seconds flat." Nikki raved.

"You're from Australia?" asked the red head, "cool, how'd you get here?"

"I don't know, 1 minute I'm sitting in the backseat of my parent's car half asleep listening to Missy Higgins, the next I'm spinning around and the next I land here like a tonne of bricks."

"Ok, guys we better take, sorry what was your name?" asked the girl.

"Nikki, Nicola Taylor, really."

"Ok well I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she said indicating the red head. "And this is Harry Potter." She finished indicating the boy with black hair.

"Pleased to meet you all" replied Nikki as she shook hands with the three of them. "Now you were saying Hermione?" she finished up,

"Oh yes, I think we should take you to see Professor McGonagall, she's acting headmistress since Dumbledore died, his funeral was today. That's why were wearing our good robes."

Nikki had noticed they were wearing strange clothes earlier but now she knew about magic she supposed it had something to do with that, and lets face it when you had friends who dressed in medieval clothing and hit each other with sticks not much in that area shocked you. "So you guys are students at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we've just finished our sixth year." Answered Hermione.

As they came around the lake Nikki looked up and was amazed, she saw a beautiful castle with many towers. Wow, this is your school? It's beautiful."

"Wait, you see a castle, not a ruin?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, of course so, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a muggle."

"A what?"

" A muggle is someone who doesn't have magic, the castle's charmed so only those with magic can see it." Answered Hermione, " and before you two can ask we've been over this before and you really need to read Hogwarts: A history."

"Oh" was Nikki's answer.

"Why would we read Hogwarts: A History Mione when you've memorised the book and we can ask you?" replied Ron.

"Oh honestly Ron you are so lazy" retorted Hermione.

By now they had been walking for a while and Nikki was getting quite hot, " can you wait a bit, I need to take off my jumper" They stopped and Nikki removed the offending item of clothing and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better, that jumper's much to hot for the weather, sometimes its too much in winter let alone summer." Removing the brown and white knitted jumper revealed that along with dark blue boot cut jeans and boaties she was wearing a pale pink Polo shirt that suited her pale colouring and brown hair that was looking a bit messy after her car trip and her trip to Hogwarts. Shortly after this they arrived at the doors of the castle, Nikki let the others lead her, they led her through a maize of corridors and stairs, once telling her to jump a step, which they said was a trick one, until they arrived at a stone gargoyle. "Do you know what the password is Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Not any more McGonagall will have set a new one." Was his reply.

While they were discussing what the new password might be a severe looking witch with her hair pulled back tightly of her face in a bun arrived. "Can I help you Miss Granger, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter?"

"Could we speak with you in your office Professor?" asked Harry. "It's rather urgent."

"Yes, very well," was the professors answer, "Phoenix" said the woman to the gargoyle which then moved to reveal a spiral staircase which moved in a continuous spiral. The woman who Nikki assumed must be Professor McGonagall, who was acting headmistress, stepped onto the steps, as did the others with Nikki bringing up the rear.


End file.
